Tan cerca y tan lejos
by Shialid
Summary: Reno esta enamorado de su compañera de trabajo, pero Elena solo tiene ojos para Tseng y el carácter de Reno es algo difícil de soportar para ella. RenoxElenaxTseng ¡Dejad Reviews!
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Era bastante tarde cuando la luz del edificio de la nueva ubicación de Shinra aun permanecía encendida.  
"Error en la base de datos, por favor introduzca de nuevo los códigos y los archivos"  
La chica entorno sus ojos castaños, se rascó la cabeza descolocando su pelo rubio y liberó un suspiro a la vez que se golpeaba levemente la cabeza contra la mesa.  
- ¡Maldito ordenador!- dijo apesadumbrada.  
En ese momento vio una mano dejando una taza de café frente al teclado, levantó la vista y vio a Reno el cual llevaba otra para él a la vez que se apoyaba en la mesa.  
-¿Qué tal lo llevas?- dijo tratando de animar a la chica.  
-¡Este maldito trasto me pone eso todo el rato!- dijo Elena señalando la pantalla.  
Con tranquilidad el pelirrojo se levanto, y puso su cabeza junto a la de la chica. A continuación pulsó un par de botones y esperó unos segundos.  
- No es tan difícil.- dijo el chico despacio y sonriendo a Elena.  
"Datos añadidos a la base satisfactoriamente"  
La chica miró la pantalla y a Reno a continuación.  
- ¡¿Cómo lo has hecho!- dijo sorprendida.  
- llevo muchos años encargándome de esto.- dijo riendo  
- ¿¡Y porque no te manda Rufus hacer esto a ti?- replicó enfadada  
- bueno yo llevo más tiempo que tú, y me encargo de otras cosas.  
- ¿No eres feliz si no me pasas por los morros que tienes mas experiencia que yo?- preguntó dando un golpe en la mesa.  
- No.- dijo burlonamente el pelirrojo.  
Elena se levanto de golpe casi dando a Reno con la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta.  
- ¡Ey! ¿Donde vas?- dijo él confuso  
- A tomar algo al bar de abajo, tal vez Tseng siga por allí. Volveré luego  
- Pero si te he traído un café.-dijo ofendido.  
- pues bébetelo tú - respondió ella de forma cortante.  
- Además de incompetente desagradable, no pudieron hacer peor elección a la hora de sustituirme en su día.- replicó Reno  
- ¡Piérdete! ¡Eres un imbécil!- Aquello fue lo ultimo que dijo la chica antes de salir del despacho, segundos después entró Rude el cual llevaba el traje, pero no las gafas.  
- ¿Qué le pasa a Elena? Parecía algo molesta.- dijo dejando unos papeles sobre la mesa.  
- Se iba al bar de abajo a tomar algo con Tseng. Necesitaba un respiro- respondió Reno pensativo. Rude le miró y a continuación la taza que había en la mesa.  
- ¿Y ese café entonces?- el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.  
- Lo hice yo, le traje una taza, pero no ha querido ni probarlo.- entonces entorno los ojos mientras miraba la taza.  
- para variar.  
- Vaya, que detalle, ¿y no me has traído uno a mi?  
- Que gracioso.- dijo Reno algo decaído. Rude sonrió levemente.  
- Tseng solo le gusta por que es el típico "maduro interesante" y el hecho de que fuera su jefe también influye.  
- ¿De donde has sacado eso de "maduro interesante"? No, espera, no me lo digas, no me lo digas, ahora lees revistas femeninas de esas en las que vienen encuestas del tipo "define a tu hombre ideal" y similares. - dijo Reno en tono de broma. Rude negó levemente con la cabeza.  
- Sí, tú ríete, pero es cierto, a las mujeres les gustan los hombres que tienen o aparentan mas edad.  
- Pues tú deberías tenerlas a pares esperando en la puerta de tu casa, me pregunto que haces aquí y soltero.- dijo riéndose el pelirrojo de nuevo.  
- Perder el tiempo, dando consejos a un hombre enamorado, de una compañera de trabajo que no le hace ni caso, es lo que tiene tener amigos en la empresa.- dijo cínicamente pasando por su lado y dándole un golpe en el hombro a la vez que hacia enmudecer a Reno con el comentario.  
- Me lo apuntaré, esa ha sido hiriente pero ingeniosa.- respondió pensativo Reno. Entonces liberó un suspiro.  
- ¿Quieres bajar al bar un rato?- Su compañero se encogió de hombros.  
- Bueno, ya que no vas a tener nada con Elena vamos a fastidiarle estar a solas con su amor platónico.- respondió Rude.  
-¡Vaya! ¡Dos en un mismo día! Hoy estamos ingeniosos ¿eh?- dijo Reno algo molesto mientras cogía su chaqueta para salir por la puerta.

-Vaya buenas noches, vosotros por aquí.- dijo Tseng animado al ver entrar a Reno y Rude.  
- Si, a ver si nos despejamos un rato, después de tantas horas por la oficina hace falta.- contesto Reno cordialmente, a pensar de mantener una sonrisa forzada.   
No tenía nada contra Tseng. Había sido su jefe antes, era una persona tranquila, calmada. Pero el hecho de que Elena fuera tras él le tenía un poco a la defensiva contra el hombre aun sin tener él la culpa.  
- Es normal que haya tanto trabajo, desde lo sucedido con meteorito, no hemos tenido tiempo entre la enfermedad de Rufus y los últimos acontecimientos para recuperar organizar y catalogar archivos.- Respondió Tseng.  
En ese momento apareció Elena.  
- ¿tú que haces aquí?- dijo al ver a Reno.  
- Pues al igual que tú necesito descansar, soy humano.  
- "y un estorbo también"- susurró la chica.  
- ¿Qué decías?- dijo Reno a pesar de haberla oído perfectamente.  
Rude liberó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza a la vez que hacia un gesto al camarero.  
- Yo quiero lo de siempre.- dijo Rude al acercarse el hombre a atenderles.  
- Yo también y una como la anterior para ellos dos. Yo pago.- el camarero asintió y se dispuso a ir a por lo que le habían pedido.  
- Yo no quiero nada más.- dijo Elena.  
- venga, no seas así ¿Qué más da?- dijo Tseng.  
La chica se sentó de mala gana sobre un taburete junto a la barra y miró a Reno de reojo, después de la discusión de arriba no le apetecía soportarle un rato más, pero bueno, al menos también compartiría un rato más con Tseng.

Serian las seis de la mañana cuando el móvil de Reno comenzó a sonar.  
Se levanto pesadamente de la cama y dando tumbos, tropezando con el cubo de la basura, casi matándose, se acercó al teléfono el cual había dejado en la pequeña salita de estar de lo que era su apartamento. Durante unos instantes le costó encontrarlo. Bolsas de patatas, alguna botella de gaseosa, un jersey que debía de llevar meses allí, ¿o era un trapo, no se planteo averiguarlo, lo tiró a un lado y cogio el teléfono.  
-¿Si?- respondió vagamente y sin mirar el número.  
-¿Reno? Soy yo, Rufus.- Dijo una voz al otro lado.  
La expresión del pelirrojo cambio por completo y trató de aparentar estar lo mas despierto posible.  
- Si soy Reno.- dijo sentándose en la cama y de camino dando una patada a una caja de pizza que andaba por ahí.  
- Quería comentarte algo, trabajo excepcional para hoy. Me han informado que cerca de Cañón cosmo hay un bosque antiguo. Al parecer hace unos años resulta de fácil acceso gracias a una explosión debido a una de las armas.  
- ¿Y eso que se supone que…?  
- Quiero que vayáis allí a investigar que hay y para dentro de una semana quiero unos informes completos del lugar y muestras de las criaturas y plantas de allí sobre mi mesa.- dicho esto Rufus colgó el teléfono dejando a Reno desconcertado sin conocer muy bien los motivos y el porque quería aquello ¿Qué podía interesarle de ese lugar?  
Aun faltaban dos horas para entrar en la oficina y apenas había dormido. Aun así se daría una ducha rápida y se dirigiría hacia allí para llegar antes que los demás e ir averiguando como llegar sin problemas a ese bosque.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Elena llegó como siempre una media hora antes a la oficina central.  
Le gustaba la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente a esa hora, le gustaba su trabajo en general.  
Subió las escaleras y de repente, al ir a entrar al despacho se quedo paralizada al ver a Reno mirando por la ventana, al vació, pensativo.  
Miró su reloj y a Reno. Siempre llegaba tarde, a veces incluso se retrasaba horas y aquel día estaba más temprano allí.  
Se acercó despacio, se situó tras él y comenzó a mirar por la ventana.  
-¿Qué hay tan interesante por ahí?- dijo la chica bromeando. Reno dio un bote y se giró.  
- Vaya me asustaste.- dijo riéndose y mirando a la chica.  
Entonces observo un reloj que había sobre la puerta de entrada al despacho.  
- Aun es temprano. ¿Siempre vienes a esta hora?- dijo extrañado.  
- Bueno, sí, se puede decir que sí. Me gusta trabajar cuando no hay nadie, es mas fácil.- entonces se quedo pensativa unos segundos.  
- Lamento lo de ayer. Creo que fui un poco, brusca, pero estaba cansada y, la tomé contigo. - dijo mirando por la ventana ella. Reno la observó algo sorprendido.  
- Disculpas aceptadas.- dijo riendo y volviendo la vista a donde estaba antes. Entonces tomo aire y liberó un suspiro.  
- Y yo también lamento si ayer te ofendí.- dijo pensativo.  
- No es nada, aunque a veces eres demasiado cargante.- replicó ella.  
Él entornó los ojos un segundo.  
- Bueno tú tienes bastante mal carácter. Te enfadas con mucha facilidad  
- Pero porque tu siempre estas metiéndote conmigo  
- a veces me lo pones muy fácil eres un poco torpe para algunas cosas.  
- ¡y tu eres un engreído estúpido!  
- ¡Al menos soy competente!  
- ¡¿insinúas que yo no lo soy!  
- ¡No, no lo eres, siempre crees saberlo todo, no aceptas consejos y por eso metes la pata.  
- ¡Eres un cretino! ¡Y tu también te equivocas, solo que tienes la suerte de no tener a nadie detrás de ti recalcándote tus fallos.  
- ¡Llevo en Shinra desde apenas los dieciséis años! Sé perfectamente como funcionan las cosas.- en ese momento oyeron un leve carraspeo y ambos miraron a la puerta.  
- ¿Ya discutiendo por la mañana?- dijo Tseng mirándoles respectivamente. En ese momento miró el reloj y se percato de la hora.  
- Aunque hoy tiene mérito para ti Reno. Has madrugado.- dijo bromeando.  
- He venido antes porque tenemos que irnos a investigar una zona, pensé que debía buscar el emplazamiento exacto y la forma de llegar, mirar si hay archivos del lugar y etcétera.  
- ¿Qué zona?- preguntó Tseng con curiosidad.  
- Un bosque antiguo, cerca de Cañón cosmo. Rufus dice que quiere muestras e informes sobre su mesa en una semana.- dijo pensativo.  
- ¿Te explicó algo?- preguntó Tseng  
- ¿Explica algo alguna vez? Solo sé que parecía tener prisa en explicármelo y en que fuéramos, me llamó a las seis de la mañana. El caso es que en cuanto venga Rude nos iremos.  
- Genial, a matar y a llenarnos de bichos estoy que no quepo en mi de la emoción.- dijo Elena.  
- Tranquila, yo cuidare de que no te coma ningún tipo de alimaña.- dijo Reno Bromeando.  
- ¡Sé defenderme sola, no necesito a un idiota que me ayude a ello! Además, Tseng es más competente que tú.- dijo sonriendo al hombre.  
- Vaya gracias.- respondió Tseng devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
Reno liberó un gruñido de desaprobación. Segundos después entró Rude en el despacho.  
- ¡Bien nos vamos!- dijo Reno a modo de orden.  
- ¿A dónde?- preguntó Rude.  
-¡Calla y te lo explico por el camino!- dijo Reno

- Vale, así que vamos a un bosque antiguo, a buscar plantas animales y demás para luego escribir un informe. ¿Y todo eso para qué?- preguntó Rude algo confuso  
- Cuando lo sepa te lo diré.- dijo de forma cortante.  
Rude miró hacia atrás en el helicóptero a Elena y Tseng los cuales hablaban de forma animada.  
- Ya veo, ¿Qué ha pasado hoy?- dijo pesadamente.  
- Ella se disculpó por lo de ayer.- dijo molesto.  
Rude le miró y luego volvió la vista al frente a la vez que se recolocaba las gafas.  
- Vaya ha debido de ser horrible.- dijo de forma irónica  
- No ha sido por eso. Es porque luego me criticó y yo la respondí mal.- dijo apenado- y como guinda del pastel le puso ojitos a Tseng para soltar delante de mis narices que él era mas competente que yo.  
- ¿acaso no lo es?  
-¡¿Y qué si es cierto? ¡¿Por qué tiene que humillarme delante de un tipo al que ella le da igual?  
- Porque tú la humillas a ella delante de quien sea.- Respondió Rude, el pelirrojo guardó unos instantes silencio.  
-No es mi intención, sabes como soy.  
- Yo sí, y lo acepto, pero ella no.  
Entonces Reno miró hacia atrás a tiempo de ver como Tseng estaba, lo que a su entender era, demasiado cerca de Elena. Liberó un gruñido y ladeo de forma brusca el helicóptero haciendo que Tseng cayera hacia la derecha, lado contrario al que estaba con Elena golpeándose contra uno de los lados del aparato.  
- ¡Lo siento! ¡Creo que se golpeó un pájaro contra las hélices! ¡Deberías ponerte el cinturón y permanecer quieto en tu sitio!- dijo mirando hacia atrás refiriéndose a Tseng. Elena le miró de forma acusadora mientras ayudaba al hombre a reponerse un poco del golpe.  
Reno volvió entonces la vista hacia delante y sonrió levemente y de forma algo triunfante mientras Rude le observaba y liberaba un suspiro.  
- No tienes remedio ¿verdad? - dijo en tono de reprobación.  
- Como me conoces.- respondió el pelirrojo riéndose.  
En ese momento Rude señalo hacia delante.  
- Creo que ahí esta lo que andamos buscando.- Reno observó el lugar y ladeo levemente la cabeza.  
- Es curioso nunca me había fijado en ese bosque.  
- ¿Pero tu te fijas en algo? Últimamente solo en Tseng y Elena - dijo Rude.  
Reno entorno los ojos unos instantes  
- Espera, espera un segundo ¿tú te haces llamar amigo?- protestó cínicamente  
- No tienes idea de lo amigo que soy, tanto que hasta te soporto. Hazte una idea.  
- Me caías mejor cuando estabas más callado.- dijo el pelirrojo entornando los ojos y a continuación soltando un leve bufido.  
Entonces se dispuso a buscar una zona cercana en la que aterrizar.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3 **

Apenas bajar del helicóptero y adentrarse en el lugar podía percibirse un aroma diferente.  
Era como si aquello hubiera pasado desde tiempos inmemoriales alejado del resto del mundo sin embargo entre las sombras de los espesos árboles podían percibirse criaturas tal vez peligrosas y aquello a Reno le preocupaba por la chica en particular.  
- Bien, lo haremos de este modo.- comenzó a ordenar el pelirrojo.- Rude, tu iras por aquella plataforma de allí, a la derecha. Tseng tu por el otro lado, a la izquierda Elena y yo iremos por el camino central. Llevad los móviles encendidos y si pasa algo, ante cualquier ruido extraño, a la mínima señal de peligro, avisad. Aseguraos de llevar las armas preparadas, no sabemos lo que podemos encontrar por aquí. Y no olvidéis recoger muestras de plantas o seres poco usuales en casos normales. - Rude y Tseng asintieron y se marcharon cada uno por el lugar que Reno les había ordenado.  
- ¿Y porque tengo que ir yo contigo?- protestó la chica cuando sus compañeros se habían alejado ya de ambos.  
- Porque yendo los dos juntos tardaremos menos en hacer el trabajo y tendré tiempo para comentarle algo a Rufus por encima y preguntarle que le puede interesar de lo que hayamos visto. - Elena le observó sorprendida pero hizo un gesto un tanto despótico de aprobación.

Elena y Reno llevaban ya una hora de camino, sin embargo parecían no avanzar demasiado. Habían topado con una serie de plantas carnívoras y a partir de aquel momento el más mínimo paso resultaba algo difícil.  
- ¿Qué crees que puede interesarle a Rufus de todo esto?- pregunto intrigada Elena.  
- No lo sé realmente, supongo que es una simple expedición de reconocimiento, su padre también solía ordenar cosas así.  
- Creo que no se parecían demasiado en carácter según me han contado.  
- Te han contado bien. El padre de Rufus era una persona que ansiaba el poder, el control, la ambición le mató, y la conspiración de su hijo claro. Mientras que Rufus aun ansiando lo mismo siempre fue algo más inteligente.  
- ¿Crees que Rufus hizo que mataran a su padre?  
- Estoy seguro de ello, él le odiaba. El problema fue cuando Jenova se les escapo de las manos al igual que Sephiroth, al igual que Cloud y... Aerith.- dijo pensativo. - Era bonita, una pena que muriera a manos de Sephiroth.- Elena le miró algo extrañada.  
-¿Te gustaba?- peguntó por fin. Él sonrió levemente.  
-¿Y a quien no? A Rude sin embargo le gustaba la "novia" de Cloud, pero por ejemplo Tseng estaba coladito por ella.- entonces calló en la cuenta de que había mencionado el nombre que no debía.  
- Sí, algo oí, ojalá lo hubiera estado alguna vez así por mí.- dijo algo decaída.  
Reno se dio la vuelta y la miró a los ojos unos segundos no estaba seguro de si decirle lo que sentía por ella o no.  
- A veces perdemos tiempo mirando lo que querríamos tener y no nos fijamos en lo que tenemos delante.- dijo pensativo el pelirrojo.  
La chica le miró sorprendida, ¿Se refería a él, entonces agacho la cabeza un instante y después miró a Reno el cual siguió hablando.  
- Elena, tu me gustas, me importas, eres el motivo por el que cada día me levanto por las mañanas. Uno de los pocos motivos que tengo para, para todo.- dijo por fin.  
Le había costado, pero de una maldita vez lo había dicho, esquivó entonces la mirada de la chica, ella no sabía como reaccionar o que decir, ¿Reno? Ni se lo había planteado, no, aquello tenía que ser un error, él no la quería, tal y como siempre la había tratado, era lo contrario a quererla.  
- Mi motivo para hacerlo es Tseng. Tú..., Sinceramente no me esperaba esto, y tu forma de querer a las personas no es precisamente agradable si es que es cierto lo que dices. - respondió ella fríamente y negando con la cabeza.  
Reno sintió entonces como se quedaba sin palabras, sin saber que decir. Se sentía frustrado, la decía que la quería que era el único motivo para levantarse a ir a trabajar, lo cual era su vida y ella seguía empecinada en Tseng, no, no podía contenerse mas tiempo.  
- ¡Claro que es cierto! ¡No puedes decirme eso!- dijo él impotente, sorprendido mirando a ambos lados y luego a la chica.  
-¡Sí, sí que puedo! ¡Él es una persona comprensiva! ¡Y tu eres un egoísta egocéntrico que no piensa más que en si mismo!- En ese momento la chica se dispuso a irse y volver al helicóptero.  
- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡Olvida a Tseng de una maldita vez! ¡Él no sabe valorarte! - dijo Reno furioso tirando con fuerza del brazo de la chica.  
- ¡¿Y tú si? ¡¿Tú! ¡Que siempre has criticado la forma de hacer mi trabajo! ¡Que pasas el día insultándome y tratándome de forma despótica!- dijo soltándose.  
- ¡Tú que siempre has estado tratándome como si fuera basura! ¡Como si no te importara!- en ese momento Elena cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar que una lagrima resbalara por su mejilla.  
- Maldita sea, desde que entré has estado hundiéndome, humillándome. Y tratándome como si fuera estúpida, no puedo querer a alguien así.- entonces se dio la vuelta y se llevó una mano a la cara.  
- Te odio…- a continuación la chica salió corriendo.  
- ¡Elena! - Gritó el pelirrojo a la vez que salía corriendo tras ella. En ese momento alguien le sujetó de la chaqueta e instantáneamente se giró.  
- Tseng…  
- Deja que se marche, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.  
-¡No! ¡No puedo dejar que se marché así! ¡¿Y si la pasa algo! ¡Hay cosas peligrosas por aquí!  
- Elena sabe cuidarse mejor de lo que crees.- Reno ladeó la vista.  
-¿Has oído toda la conversación?  
- Parte de ella.  
- Ya veo…- dijo Reno apenado.  
Durante unos segundos permaneció ausente y mirando al vació. Aquel "Te odio" aquellas palabras se habían clavado en él como si de puñales se tratara. Elena le odiaba, la mujer que el quería le odiaba. Se llevo entonces la mano a la cabeza y recapacito unos instantes.  
- Si realmente la quieres, respeta sus decisiones y a ella.  
- yo no la…  
- Ambos sabemos - dijo cortando las palabras de Reno.- que tu no la respetas, y eso para Elena es importante. No la tienes en cuenta la mayoría de las veces y eso para ella también es importante y así miles de cosas que tu no consideras de ella.- Reno liberó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.  
- Y también ambos sabemos, o por lo menos yo, que siempre ha estado enamorada de ti y que daba igual lo que yo hiciera. Daba igual que fuera amable, desagradable. No importaba, ni importa supongo. - dicho aquello comenzó a avanzar.  
- ¿No vuelves al helicóptero?- pregunto Tseng  
- No, voy a hacer mi trabajo antes, tal vez sea la última vez que lo haga.  
- ¿Qué insinúas?  
- Creo que esta bien claro.- dijo mientras seguía andando sin darse la vuelta

La chica iba abriéndose paso como podía entre las plantas, las lágrimas en sus ojos le impedían apenas ver donde iba, pero no importaba. Solo quería alejarse de Reno.  
Le odiaba, le odiaba como jamás había odiado a nadie.  
Siempre creyéndose mejor que ella, tratándola como si solo fuera un mosquito al que podía aplastar a su antojo. ¿Y ahora la decía que? ¿Qué ella le importaba a él? ¿Qué Tseng no sabía valorarla?  
No le bastaba con humillarla, ahora la hacia daño a través de sus sentimientos.  
Cuando por fin se cansó de correr se dejó caer en un pequeño claro y rompió a llorar completamente.  
-¡Te odio Reno! ¡Te odio! - dijo dando un puñetazo contra el suelo, en ese momento alzo la vista. Rude estaba de pie frente a ella.  
- ¿Estas segura de eso?- dijo fríamente.  
- Quiero estar sola, márchate.- dijo llorando enfadada.  
- No deberías estarlo por aquí.- sugirió él  
- ¡¿Qué pasa! ¡¿Tú también crees que soy una niña ñoña incapaz de defenderse!- Rude bajó la cabeza y levemente las gafas para mirar sorprendido a la chica por encima de ellas.  
- Por supuesto que no.  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Simplemente no sabemos lo que podemos encontrar.  
- Me refiero a como crees que soy.- dijo decaída. Rude se irguió y se recoloco las gafas a la vez que se sujetaba las manos delante.  
- Supongo que lo mismo que los demás.  
-¿Y que piensan los demás?- dijo apenada, Rude por su parte tomo aire.  
Eres una persona seria y competente, aunque a veces cometes el error de creer saberlo todo, pero eso nos pasa a todos.  
- Reno no piensa así.- dijo agachando la vista tratando de contener las lágrimas.  
- Estás equivocada, a él le gusta molestarte, pero nada más.- dijo tendiendo la mano a la chica. Ella esquivo el gesto ladeando la cabeza y le miró de reojo, ¿Qué iba a decir Rude? para él Reno era como un hermano pequeño, desde siempre, jamás diría nada que pudiera perjudicarle.  
Aun así estiró el brazo y con una facilidad sorprendente el hombre ayudo a Elena a levantarse.  
- Todo el mundo sabía y sabe que a Reno le gustas. Desde el primer día que te vio, pero es una persona con un carácter muy peculiar.- dijo Rude. Ella no dijo nada, solo guardo silencio con la vista hacia el suelo.  
- No me importa le odio.- dijo apretando los puños.  
- Si realmente le odiaras no te importaría lo que él piensa de ti.- respondió Rude, a continuación se giró y se dispuso a marcharse.  
-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó la chica.  
- A echar un vistazo por aquí, te recomiendo que tú también lo hagas, tengo que rellenar dos informes para Rufus. Porque Reno no escribirá el suyo como de costumbre, y no me gustaría tener que rellenar tres. - La chica sonrió débilmente mientras Rude se iba alejando de la zona.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4 **

Apenas habían pasado tres días desde el reconocimiento de la zona y los informes ya estaban sobre la mesa de Rufus, ahora solo quedaba esperar que decía y a Elena le tocaba seguir metiendo datos en el ordenador.  
"Error en la base de datos, por favor introduzca de nuevo los códigos y los archivos"  
La chica liberó un suspiro, aquello definitivamente no era lo suyo.  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Reno, como siempre, pero por el contrario que otras veces no dijo nada, llevaba un solo café y se sentó frente a su ordenador.  
Elena le miró apenada. Lamentaba lo que le había dicho la ultima vez, de hecho desde lo ocurrido en ese bosque no habían intercambiado palabra.  
Se quedó pensativa unos instantes y se giró a decirle algo, sin embargo no fue capaz de decir nada, permaneció unos segundos observándole teclear para luego volver la vista a su propia pantalla a intentar resolver su problema. Aquello la dolía de alguna forma, su indiferencia hacia ella.  
¿Por qué se sentía así? No debería de importarle, Reno no le importaba. Además debía de estar contenta, había tenido un par de citas con Tseng, y aquel día, por la mañana, el la había sugerido una relación formal, estable.   
Elena aún no sabia porque no le había dicho que sí en el mismo momento. Por el contrario se quedo pensativa unos instantes y le dijo que le respondería esa noche.  
Reno por su parte se encontraba con un terrible dolor de cabeza.  
La noche anterior había bebido demasiado. Se sentía dolido y tenía que olvidar aunque fuera por unas horas a Elena. El problema es que no pudo hacerlo y para colmo tenia un horrible dolor de cabeza.  
Desde que regresaron no había vuelto a decir nada más a Elena, ni bueno ni malo. Se sentía tan estúpido, tan idiota. Le declaró lo que sentía ¿Y todo para que, para colmo aquella mañana en uno de los pasillos había oído a Tseng hablar con la chica.  
Al parecer habían salido unos días y Tseng la había propuesto dar un paso mas, una relación estable. Agachó la cabeza y luego miró de reojo a la chica la cual se peleaba con el ordenador. No quería hablarla, porque no quería sentirse patético de nuevo ni molestarla, pero necesitaba saber si todo estaba perdido con ella antes de tomar una decisión.  
- Os oí hablar a Tseng y a ti en el pasillo esta mañana.- dijo algo decaído pero sin girarse. La chica tampoco se dio la vuelta, simplemente palideció.  
- Sí ¿y que?- dijo de forma cortante. Reno se sobrecogió levemente ante lo frío de sus palabras y cogió aire.  
- Solo por curiosidad, ¿Qué vas a responderle?- La chica entorno los ojos y miró el reflejo del chico en la pantalla del ordenador el cual se había dado la vuelta, parecía realmente apenado, pero aun así no tenia derecho a meterse en sus asuntos. Y pensaba dejarlo bien claro.  
- No es tu problema, pero como dato pienso responderle que sí.- respondió la chica tajantemente. Después de tanto tiempo luchando para que se fijara en ella no iba a decirle que no. Aunque Elena no estaba muy convencida, si era así ¿Por qué no le había dicho que sí aquella misma mañana? ¿Y porque se estaba sintiendo tan mal?  
El pelirrojo la observó sorprendido y a continuación agachó la cabeza.  
- Lo siento.- dijo apenado, a continuación se levanto de la silla y salio del despacho cabizbajo, pensativo. De forma totalmente contraria a todo lo que él era. Elena se sintió tentada a levantarse, salir tras el y abrazarle. ¿Pero porque? Entonces recordó las palabras de Rude hacía tan solo unos días "Si realmente le odiaras no te importaría lo que él piensa de ti". En ese momento entró Tseng en el despacho.  
- Tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo ella decidida poniéndose en pie.- es en respecto a lo de esta mañana.- Tseng asintió y sonrió levemente.  
- Le quieres a él ¿no?- dijo refiriéndose a Reno, la chica esquivo la mirada de Tseng y trago saliva.  
- Yo, no…, yo no sé realmente…  
- Sí es así deberías decírselo cuanto antes.- dijo colocando unos papeles en un escritorio.  
A continuación sonrió a Elena y salio del lugar dejando a la chica un tanto desconcertada.

Reno ya estaba presente en el despacho de Rufus. Había entregado los informes el día anterior y el chico parecía estar bastante animado con los resultados, sin embargo no era el motivo por el que el pelirrojo estaba allí.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que querías?- dijo Rufus rellenando unos cuantos papeles.  
- Quiero presentar mi dimisión.- dijo Reno.  
Rufus abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido sin saber que decir y dejo caer el bolígrafo de su mano.  
- Reno. Tú, tu ¿Estas de verdad seguro de lo que estas diciendo?  
- Si.- dijo apenado pero a la vez con decisión.  
- Pero, pero, ¡no puedes dimitir, ¡tú eres el que esta al cargo de los turcos ahora, te he subido el sueldo ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo sin saber que alegar para evitar que siguiera adelante.  
Reno era uno de los miembros que mas jóvenes se había unido a los turcos, aunque no el más antiguo. Pero era importante, y así, de repente decía que se iba.  
- Vuelve a poner a Tseng al mando, seguro que no le importa.- dijo a la vez que sonreía levemente.  
- ¿Tiene él algo que ver con esto?- dijo Rufus intrigado.  
- No él no, yo soy el imbécil.- dijo alicaído, el rubio permaneció pensativo unos segundos.  
- ¿Y con Elena?- Reno levantó la vista y miro a Rufus sin saber muy bien que decir.  
- Oye si es por Elena hay más peces en el mar la vida es muy larga. Tengo una idea mejor a que dimitas. Si te quedas y te subiré el sueldo, otra vez. - puntualizó.- Y te cambiaré de departamento ¿Qué me dices?  
- Deja de insistir ¿quieres? Dimito y punto.- entonces se dispuso a salir del despacho.  
- pero… pero… ¡necesito una hoja escrita con tu dimisión!- dijo Rufus sin saber que hacer ya levantándose de la silla.  
- Olvídalo, me pienso ir mañana y me da igual lo demás. Vendré por la mañana a por mis cosas antes de la hora normal de entrada.- dicho aquello salio de la habitación.  
- Genial, tengo pocos en los que confiar para reorganizar Shinra y se marcha uno. Lo que me faltaba.- dijo dejándose caer hacia atrás en la silla.  
En cualquier casi Reno, Rude, Tseng y Elena no eran solo simples empleados para él. No a esas alturas.  
Eran amigos, compañeros, no podía comprarse con dinero la cantidad de veces que le habían salvado el pellejo y la devoción con la que habían salvado su vida y recibido sus ordenes, por ejemplo a Reno o Tseng les conocía desde hace tanto tiempo que casi podía considerarlos familia. No quería que se marchara.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5 **

Elena subió a la mañana siguiente, como todos los días antes que los demás a la oficina, al entrar miró a ambos lados, entonces se percató de algo extraño. La mesa de de Reno estaba despejada, no estaban las cosas que solía haber de él.  
La taza alguna foto de grupo con los demás, un muñeco raro de un gato que solía tener en una esquina y un pisapapeles horrible y bastante hortera.  
Nada, solo estaban los papeles perfectamente apilados y el ordenador.  
Entonces miró hacia su mesa. Allí había un pos-it pegado en la pantalla.  
"Adiós, espero que te vaya bien con Tseng y espero que algún día me perdones"  
La chica lo miró desconcertada y segundos después volvió la vista al escritorio de Reno.  
- Ha dimitido.- Elena se giró y miró a Rufus el cual estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.  
- Creía que entraba mas tarde, señor.- dijo refiriéndose a Rufus. Esté hizo un gesto con la mano.  
- No me llames señor. Tenemos casi la misma edad y nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Creo que podemos permitirnos dejar las formalidades a un lado, al menos con vosotros cuatro.- entonces se quedó pensativo.- perdón, tres.- Elena le observo un tanto sorprendida.  
- ¿Dónde esta Reno?- dijo algo angustiada. -¿Se ha ido?  
- Dijo ayer que dimitía y vendría hoy a por sus cosas, habrá bajado hace diez minutos por el ascensor. El cual está parado en la planta de debajo.- dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y sonriendo cínicamente.  
- ¿Has parado el ascensor?- dijo sorprendida.  
- Sí, pero eso él no lo sabe.- Respondió Rufus riendo a la vez que miraba hacia arriba y se encogía levemente de hombros.- Y yo quería que antes hablara contigo para "aclarar las cosas". Tuve una curiosa conversación con Tseng y me explicó lo que pasa entre vosotros dos. Así que ¿Qué tal si vas y habláis un rato?- La chica levanto la vista y salió corriendo.  
- ¡Suerte!- dijo el chico sin siquiera girarse.

Elena bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar donde se había parado el ascensor.  
Pulsó el botón de emergencia que había junto al mismo y las puertas se abrieron.  
- Ya era hora, estaba empezando a agobiarme despues de tanto darle a la alarma y que no apareciera nadie.- dijo el pelirrojo girándose. En el suelo del mismo estaba la caja en la cual llevaba sus cosas. Entonces la cogio, y se dio la vuelta, pero se quedó paralizado al ver a la chica frente a él. Parecía estar algo angustiada. El dejó la caja entre las puertas, para evitar que estas se cerraran y paso por encima saliendo des ascensor. Tras unos segundos mirándose el uno al otro ella rompió el silencio.  
- No te vayas.- dijo Elena apenada.- por favor.  
- ¿Qué mas te da? Tú me odias ¿no?- dijo de forma hiriente.  
- Reno…- la chica se llevó la mano al botón superior de su blusa y bajó la vista.- Aquí te necesitan. Yo te necesito.- Reno liberó un suspiro.  
- No, Tú tienes a quien ambos sabemos, mi tiempo en Shinra se ha acabado y no quiero vivir siempre así, y menos viéndote con Tseng, no puedo soportar eso y no pienso hacerlo.  
- Lo he rechazado.- dijo rápidamente Elena. Reno entonces la observó sorprendido.  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que lo has rechazado?- dijo sin parpadear.  
- he rechazado tener algo mas allá de una amistad con él.- dijo sonriendo de forma melancólica.  
- ¿¡p… por… porque?- dijo negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.  
- Porque te quiero, a ti.- respondió ella sonrojándose levemente y agachando la cabeza.  
- Repíteme eso.- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a ella y cogiéndola de la cintura.  
- ¿Que te quiero a ti?- Dijo algo sorprendida. Reno la miró unos segundos, sonrió y después de forma impulsiva la besó. Entonces se quedo pensativo, la soltó y salió corriendo.  
-¿Dónde vas?- dijo Elena sorprendida.  
- ¡A recuperar mi puesto de de trabajo! - Contestó mientras subía corriendo las escaleras.  
Elena sonrió levemente y se cruzó de brazos.  
- No tienes remedio.- dijo riendo y negando levemente con la cabeza.  
En ese momento el ascensor se cerró con las puertas interiores de emergencia y la caja con las cosas de Reno se aplastaron y bajaron cayendo en el mismo.  
- Vaya, creo que esto no le va a gustar.- dijo entornando la mirada algo preocupada y asomándose hacia abajo por el hueco del ascensor.  
Entonces se acercó una la foto enmarcada que había caído hacia fuera de la caja. y se habia salvado.En ella estaban los cuatro junto con Rufus, en una comida de hacía unos meses. Sopló para quitarla algo el polvo a la vez que pasaba la mano. Sonrió levemente y subió las escaleras con ella en la mano.

Fin


End file.
